Opposites Don't Always Attract
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: A quick oneshot about Socpr's feeling for Al - written for Quidditch Fanfic Comp. Reviews greatly appreciated!


**A/N: Hi all! Here's yet another fanfic for the Quidditch League Comp, and I'm Beater 2 for the Appleby Arrows. My prompts are: cap, crass and "Life is life, fight for it." It also had to be romance pairing Al and Scorp (not my favourite but hey, we'll go with it.)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and I just want to thank Breeze and Zoli (Josephine Alabrani) for being amazing supporters! Love you both x **

**Enjoy! **

"Bye mum! See ya later, dad!"

Albus Potter ran from his parents, excitement pumping through his veins. His father had just assured him that he wouldn't love his any less if he was sorted into Slytherin. Al felt like the world's weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"Hey Al, come on, let's go sit with James," Rose says, tugging on Al's sleeve.

The cousins pushed through the hectic corridors of the Hogwarts Express, both of them first years. Rose, of course, knew anything and everything about every little thing in Hogwarts, and Al, was sharp and couldn't wait to get on a broom, even though he'd been flying since he was three. Rose wanted to be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and Al, well, he wanted to be Gryffindor but some little part of him lured his towards Slytherin. It was something about the cunningness and wiriness of the house that attracted him, yet he still couldn't put his finger on it.

Rose pulled open a compartment door, which was home to one brown haired boy, two blond girls and another two boys, twins they looked like.

"Ah, little bro, come and sit. Oh, Rosie, do you have a spare five sickles?" James asked as soon as the two entered.

"Yeah, sure. But you better pay me back," Rose replied as she furrowed around in her wallet, and pulled out the five sickles, placing them in James' hand and not asking why he needed them.

A short, sharp knock came at the compartment door. Roxy Weasley bounced in and collapsed next to James, resting her head on her cousin's lap and popping multi-coloured bubble gum.

"Oi! Scoorpy, come on in!" Roxy yelled through her bubbles being blown.

An eleven year old boy, with messy platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, walked in. You could tell from the way he held himself that he had an athletic build and had an air of confidence.

"Scorp, this is Al, Al, Scorp. Scorp, Rose, Rose, Scorp," Roxy introduced. Rose blushed when she met Scorpios' gaze. "Scorp, James, James, Scorp and these peeps' names who I don't know, hello to you."

Al got up and shook Scorp's hand, not knowing that he was a Malfoy.

"Hey mate, do you like Quidditch?" Al asked, sitting back down.

"Hell yeah," Scorp replied excitedly, sitting next to the brown haired boy.

"Ugh, boys and their Quidditch," Roxy moaned.

"This is why I bring a book with me," Rose smiled smugly, pulling out a brand new copy of Hogwarts; A History. She opened it, brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head against the cool window of the train and began to read.

The two blonde girls said nothing, until they transformed a lolly to a baseball cap. The twin that did it gave it to James, smiling at him.

"So, what's your favourite team?" Scorp asked Al.

"Oh, defiantly the Appleby Arrows," Al said, biting the head off a chocolate frog.

"Me too!" Scorp exclaimed, ripping the tail off a sugar mouse.

One hour later, Rose was breathing softly, her book abandoned on her lap, Al and Scorp were still deep in conversation about Merlin knows what, and had gone through four packets of Berti Bott's Every Flavour Beans, three packets of rattle snacks, five bags of sugar mice and about fifteen chocolate frogs each.

It was a surprise they weren't sick.

Roxy had left to go join her brother and other friends in another compartment and James and his friends had gone to get changed into their robes, leaving the firsties on their own.

"What's your last name?" Al asked, realising that Roxy hadn't told them what Scorp's last name.

"If I told you, you wouldn't want to know me," Scorp replied, eating yet another chocolate frog.

"Well, I'll find out anyway," Al protested.

"Exactly. May as well keep it a secret," Scorp smirked back.

Rose stirred and looked at them, her eyes not really open.

"How loud are you two?" she asked, lifting her cheek off the window pane and grabbing the Berti Bott's Every Favour Bean packet and eating a couple.

"Life is life, fight for it," Scorp smiled.

Rose's mouth dropped. "How do you know that quote?"

"Mum."

"It doesn't even suit the situation."

"But it suits you."

Rose blushed and buried her head in her book again, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

"Potter, Albus," Professor McGonagall called.

Al walked up to the stage and sat down on the chair, his insides twisting about the thought of what house he'd be in. The hat sat on his head, making Al feel like everything was out in the open.

"I think…SLYTHERIN!" the hat called.

Al smiled, hopped off the chair and sat at the middle table, there no longer being house tables. All the green robes students stood up and cheered and clapped and yelled.

Al wondered about Scorp's last name and why he wouldn't tell him.

"Malfoy -"

_A Malfoy? I didn't know that we had one of them in this year level, _Al thought.

"- Scorpios," McGonagall called.

Al's jaw dropped when he saw his friend walk up. As soon as the hat touched his head, it called out Slytherin. He walked down and sat nervously beside Al.

"Is that why you didn't tell me? Because you were a Malfoy?" Al asked.

Scorp nodded.

"I didn't want you to not like me because I was a Malfoy."

"Dude! That's low! We're like, best mates already! I'm not going to not like you because you're a bloody Malfoy! I like, already love you!" Al exclaimed, clapping Scorp on the back.

Scorp looked at Al, his eyes lighting up.

_Al loves me? _Scorp thought. His heart began pounding and he because flustered.

"I love you too, mate," Scorp smiled back.

The dinner finished and Rose was sorted to Ravenclaw, just like she wanted. They all met up after dinner, before they went to the Common Room.

"Rose, did you know that Scorp's a Malfoy?" Al asked.

"Of course I did!" Rose replied, laughing at her cousin's face. "How crass are you?"

"Not very seeing as I don't know what that means," Al replied.

"Just ads to my point," Rose sighs. "I'll see you guys later."

Al and Scorp walked to their common room, a comfortable silence around them.

"What does crass mean?" Al asked.

"Stupid," Scorp laughed. "Which in this case, is true."

"Oi!" Al laughed, chasing his new friend into the Common Room.

That night, before bed, the boys couldn't stop talking. Just before Al went to sleep, he gave his new friend a hug. Scorp was pretty sure that Al could feel his heart beating out of his chest. They pulled back from each other and Scorp felt slightly cold. Later, while he was in bed, he decided that he liked the feeling of Al's arms around him.

Just before he fell asleep, he turned to look at Al, who was facing the other way. He turned to face him and gave Scorp a shy smile, sending Scorp's heart beating a thousand miles an hour. He returned it, feeling happy with himself.

**A/N: Hoped you all liked it! Would love reviews xx**


End file.
